Amazoness
Warrior monstergirls who live in tribal, matriachal societies. They are known for keeping their men at home as househusbands while the women are off hunting and fighting. They also enjoy exhibitionist sex with the whole village watching, and some amazonesses worship the divinity Ares. Book Information Encyclopedia Entry A type of succubi that live deep in forests and establish peculiar villages. Originally they were just a tribe of only human women called "amazoness", but after the transition to the power of the current Demon Lord, they were invaded by succubi, and almost all of them were converted into the succubus family. They've come to be regarded as a kind of monster in the current era. They are all raised to be warriors from childhood. They possess excellent physical abilities and are proficient in the arts of war. Since their society consists mainly of women, their views of gender roles are the opposite of those of humans, so women take up arms and fight as warriors, while men are regarded as frail, and responsible for watching over the house and young children. Their duty is also to heal women who return exhausted from hunting or battle by having sex with them and providing spirit energy. They periodically perform man hunts where they attack human settlements and capture men who strike their fancy, taking them back to the village as husbands. An amazoness who obtains a man this way becomes considered an "adult" regardless of her age, and is treated as a full-fledged warrior. Having peculiar values, they prefer to have sex in front of other people and especially in the cowgirl position where the woman is on top. By showing off how they ravish their husband, they boast their strength to other amazoness and assert ownership of that man. Also, it is said another purpose of this is to inspire amazoness who don't have a man and have not come of age yet, serving as role models. When a new married couple is formed, this is always accompanied with a celebratory feast and the wife will continuously ravish her husband right there all night long while surrounded by other amazoness. Young amazoness children get aroused at the sight of the adult warriors having sex with men, and they endeavor in their training to become fine warriors, dreaming of the day when they, too, can capture a man, get on top, and shake their hips, indulging in pleasure. Also, if a human happens to wander into their village, if it's a man, then the fledgling amaoness will mark him as the target of a "man hunt" on the spot. If it's a woman, then she'll be captured, and in the same manner as a succubus, they will infuse her with demonic energy through sex, and she will be changed into an amazoness. Afterwards, she will be educated in the ways of the amazoness warriors, learning the arts of war, the roles of men and women that differ from the outside world, and how to ravish and please men, etc. Additionally, should a man and woman wander into the village together, the woman will be passionately welcomed as an excellent warrior candidate who has already captured a man and recieve a thorough warrior's education. Furthermore, as for their body paint that also looks like illustrations, they claim “it's a charm to draw out the power of a warrior.” But actually, when the amazoness tribe changed from human to monster, they were taught of “pleasure runes (p. 186)” by the succubi who invaded their villages. After being inaccurately passed down, the runes ended up becoming altered. Originally, the purpose was to amplify the pleasure of sex for the person with the runes engraved, so it was made so that the succubi could further enjoy sex, and had absolutely nothing to do with battle. If it had accurately been handed down, then the amazoness would now have pleasure runes engraved all over their body. With their entire body attacked by intense pleasure, they wouldn't even be able to do daily life activities, much less fight. Instead, they would be unable to think of anything but sex, and they'd end up shutting themselves in their homes constantly having sex with their husbands. Older Encyclopedia Entry The older entry has been Hidden, to Tidy the look of the page. Select Expand to show the original entry. The Amazoness are a type of Succubus who live by making individual villages deep within forests. They were originally an all-female tribe called the “Amazoness,” but when the new Demon Lord came to power, there was an invasion of Succubi, and almost all of the tribe’s women were transformed into Succubi, and are now mostly treated as a kind of monster. Almost all of them are raised to be warriors from early childhood. They possess an excellent physique, and unsurpassed fighting prowess. Their society is matriarchal, so their views are exactly the opposite of most people’s. The women are the ones who take up arms and fight, becoming warriors, and protecting the men and the younger warriors, who are regarded as frail and weak. The men only exist to either look after their homes while they’re away, or provide spirit energy for them when they return from war or a “Man Hunt.” Amazoness will periodically go on what is normally known as a “Man Hunt”, where they will attack human settlements in order to find a husband. Once they’ve taken a liking to a man, they will kidnap him and bring him back to their village as their husband, and in doing so will be seen as an adult, regardless of their actual age, and be treated as an elite warrior. If a human man were to wander into their village the immature Amazonesses would stage a “Man Hunt” on the spot, and if a woman were to enter the village, she would be captured and transformed into a Succubus by having demonic energy transferred into them through sexual relations. However, if a man and a woman happened to wander into the village together, the woman would be considered as having already succeeded in capturing a man, and would be very much welcomed as a superior warrior candidate and given very thorough warrior training. They have a very peculiar set of values, and prefer to have intercourse in the presence of others. They like to show off when they violate their husbands, revealing their strength to the other Amazoness and asserting their claims of ownership over their men. TL Note: This article has received additional editing for grammar and comprehension. As such, the material above may differentiate from the original English translation found in the photo gallery below. Extra artwork caption '' extra artwork]] Men and women copulate on a stage installed in the center of the village where they can show off to all its inhabitants. The children picture their own future based on this, and their bodies get hot in anticipation. - MGE-1 extra artwork caption Ares, God of Fighting (Fallen Maidens, p67) A high rank god that protects those who place themselves in battle. Among the monsters that place themselves in battle such as “amazoness (encyclopedia I – p. 104)” and “lizardman (encyclopedia I – p.66)”, etc. there are many worshipers. According to the god's teachings, “fighting” isn't for the sake of pillaging. The kind of fighting that this god sanctions is fighting to improve oneself, fighting to earn something, or fighting to protect someone, etc. For example, warriors who would risk their lives in battle, whether human or monster, would be granted the power to claim victory. On the contrary, those who fight simply for the sake of stealing lives will never receive blessings. This god lends her power to many monsters in the same way that she does to humans. She is thought to play a huge role in the reason why casualties are extremely scarce in battles between humans and monsters. Concerning monster battles, it seems she likes it very much when a monster finds the man she loves most in the middle of combat, and the number of warriors who say they felt her gaze in the middle of combat is increasing, so it is supposed that she watches the battle after granting her blessings. Furthermore, according to the “amazons” who are zealous adherents, lately it's not just when they're in the middle of battle. Even afterwards when they're having sex, they sense a powerful gaze other than that of the villagers, plus, just as when they were fighting, their body is in great condition almost as if they had received the god's blessing, and they're able to feel strong pleasure, so it is supposed that the god may be watching over warriors and granting her blessing even at such times. Encyclopedia Pages Amazoness.PNG|English Encyclopedia Page e378897c6db19d01d6e42d1363a329d4921f15c8.jpg|Japanese Encyclopedia Page Amazoness v3.png|English profile, version 2 Amazoness extra art.jpg|MGE-1 extra artwork Image Gallery Anime sexyCreatureGif Amazoness.gif Amazoness by yakugamisama-d4dqp0l.png Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Category:Subspecies